1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still camera for coding and decoding image data and voice data with respect to a photographed image and recording and reproducing these data from a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a photographing operation of such a still camera is continuously performed at a high speed, it is possible to obtain a reproduced image such as a moving picture. For example, an NTSC signal can be obtained if a field picture is recorded and telproduced every 1/60 second.
Accordingly, when the continuous photographing operation is performed to obtain a reproduced image such as a moving picture in the above still camera, it is desirable to perform a reproducing operation in addition to a voice which is not required so much in the case of a still picture. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 2-280484 shows a camera for recording and reproducing a visual image and a voice. This camera can record a continuously photographed image and a continuously spoken voice.
In the above camera for recording and reproducing a visual image and a voice, it is necessary to dispose a processing circuit for recording an aural signal so that the camera is large-sized. Further, when there is no change in sound volume in accordance with purposes of utilization such as narration and back ground music (BGM), all voices are uniformed at a reproducing time of the camera so that it is hard to hear and understand these voices. Furthermore, an editing operation of the image and the voice is complicated when the image and the voice are simply recorded to a recording medium.